A Love Unexpected
by csouthard11
Summary: He leans forward, still smiling. "Hello Buttercup." He whispers. "My name is Butch Jojo." His right hand grabs one of the bars, twisting it and pulling it away from the cage. "I'm a vampire." His eyes start glowing, a bright neon green, as he pushes forward towards my paralyzed body, wrapping his arms around me and placing his head on top of mine. "You're my mate." (Greens mostly)
1. Chapter 1

_Clank. Clank. Clank._

That's the sound my foot makes, as it comes in contact repeatedly with the metal bars confining me. Right now it's not so much of an attempt to break them, as it is an attempt to focus my mind on something so I don't go insane.

I've been in here for almost twelve hours. Or more. If I slept for more than a day. I'm just going by my watch.

I have no idea why I'm in a cage, or why there is a new, white, bracelet on my right arm. One that won't come off, no matter how much I bite or pull at it.

I have no idea who's sick idea of a joke this is, but I do know that when I find out they're as good as dead.

I sigh, lowering my foot for the first time in three hours, before kicking the bars I had been hitting them, before that I had been cursing in as many way shapes or forms as I could. Before that I had been trying to pick the lock.

My legs hurt, my knuckles hurt, I've lost my voice, and my arms are completely red from being stuck through the holes left between the bars of the cage.

I lean by back against the bars of the cage. Relaxing for the first time since I woke up. I hadn't realized until now how tired I am. Or how hungry.

I close my eyes. Maybe this is a dream. Maybe I'll wake up and my sisters will be eating breakfast, talking happily with each other, and they'll welcome me into the conversation, placing a plate in front of me.

No such luck. When I open my eyes I'm still in the cage, surrounded by metal bars and darkness, only now there's something else. A door is open in front of me, no light, but a man is standing there, staring at me.

"Hello." The man smiles, walking towards me, towards the cage, and suddenly I'm glade it's there, glad it's between us.

The man sits down, cross legged in front of the cage, still smiling at me. "I see you've calmed down." He looks at the bars of the cage. Even if I didn't break them they're a bit bent, and dented. "I didn't expect you to take twelve hours just to calm down, though I guess if you hadn't it wouldn't have been you, I like fiesty ones."

Feisty ones? What the hell is this freak talking about?

He leans forward, still smiling. "Hello Buttercup." He whispers. "My name is Butch Jojo." His right hand grabs one of the bars, twisting it and pulling it away from the cage. "I'm a vampire." His eyes start glowing, a bright neon green, as he pushes forward towards my paralyzed body, wrapping his arms around me and placing his head on top of mine. "You're my mate."

* * *

A/N

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise. This is just to get things started.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Your. . .What?" I ask, finally getting my senses back and shoving the so-called vampire boy away from me.

"My mate." He says, smiling, showing off two razor sharp fangs among the rest of his teeth.

"Nope." I say, popping the 'P' and shaking my head. "I'm only Sixteen, I'm afraid there's no room in my life for being what ever the hell that is. So why don't you just tell me how to get home from here?"

His smile fades, replaced by an angry frown. "You're not leaving." He says, his voice changing from happy to pissed in three seconds flat. He wraps his, abnormal strong, arms around me, pushing my body against his.

I try to push away from him, I may be the strongest girl in my whole town, but this guy is on steroids or something.

"You're my mate." He talks into my hair. "I've waited over a hundred years to find you. You're not leaving me." He adjusts me in his arms, forcing me to look into his eyes. "You're going to live here. With me."

I shake my head. "Listen guy." I say, trying and failing once again to move from his grasp. "I gotta go home, I have sisters. They're probably worried, last time I stayed out more than three hours later than I was suppose to they called the cops and reported me as a missing person."

He chuckles, showing his fangs once again. "Your sisters are here too." He smiles. "My brothers, they've found your sisters as their mates."

I pause for a moment, staring into his eyes, then I smile. "Can you let me move my arms for a second?" I ask, still smiling.

He does. He loosens his grip on me, and I lean in closer to him, laying my head against his, and bringing my right hand behind his head. "You know." I whisper. "You should really do a check on someone before you kidnap them and their family." I move my head, pressing down on his pressure point and quickly moving to a standing position, where I thrust his head against my knee and run, not daring to look back to make sure I knocked him out. I sure hope I did though.

I have to find my sisters. If this guys brother's touched one of them I'll rip their heads off! Not sure how I'll do that, since they're probably vampires or whatever too, but I'll find a way.

"Bubbles? Blossom?" I whisper, opening a big wooden door and sticking my head inside it. Another cage, where Blossom is pulling at the metal bars, curse words coming out of her mouth with every breath.

Her head snaps towards the door, and me. "Buttercup?" She asks, rushing from where she was to the side of the cage that faces me. "What's going on?"

I shake my head and run towards the cage, quickly locating the lock. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She pulls on the bars as I try to break the lock, but it's not even scratching. "Blossom." I whisper. "Do you have any hair pins right now?"

She reaches into her hair and pulls one out, handing it to me through the bars. I quickly flatten it, and stick the round end into the hole, pressing around inside, hoping to unlock it.

Of course though, it's just my luck that I drop the hair pin just as someone opens the door behind me.

"What have we got here?" A muscular, sarcastic voice, hisses from behind me. I turn, coming nearly face to face with a tall boy, with orange hair, just a bit darker than Blossom's, and dark red eyes that would put a demon to shame.

He arm reaches out, and he grasps the back of my neck, thrusting me towards the door, and away from my sister, who continues to scream in rage behind us.

The boy roughly slammed the door behind us, and shoved me forwards, into something that was fairly hard, and cold.

I look up and my eyes are met with dark green ones, the boy from before.

He looks mad, really mad.

"Thanks Brick." He says, not taking his eyes from me. "I got her from here."


	3. Chapter 3

Butch walks swiftly, not letting me out of his grip, back to the room we had been in before. Or at least a similar room, this one has a cage too, the difference is that these bars are all there, unlike the one where Butch ripped them off.

He opens the door walking with me inside and locking the door, both of us inside the cage now.

"What were you hoping to accomplish?" He asks, staring at me like an angry parent at a three year old. To be honest that's kind of how I feel right now, like a three year old who ran off and got caught.

"Answer me." He grabs my arm. "You don't know where anything is, you could've been hurt! There are rooms in this house that you should never go into."

I stare at him, wondering what kind of house this is then, and what kind of rooms should I never go into?

"I can't stay here." I say, trying to look him in the eyes, even if I am intimidated by him, just a little, I'm sure not gonna show it.

He growls, letting my arm go and turning away from me, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose like Blossom does when I get sent to the principals office.

"Listen to me." He says, and even though I'm not looking at him I can hear in his voice that he's clenching his teeth. "Vampires, like me, mate for life. Okay? That means for as long as I live, which is an extremely long time, I can only fall in love with one person. That person, in my case, is you." He turns back to me. "I don't have a say in it, as soon as I saw you I knew it, my heart, which doesn't beat because I'm dead, started beating, just slightly." He grabs my hand and places it over his chest, where I feel a slight bumping, lighter than a heart should be, but to the same rhythm. "If you die, I die too. It is possible to die of a broken heart, but only Vampires usually do it. After we find our mate our heart beats, if our mate dies, our heart stops at the same time theirs does. If our heart stops again the longest ever recorded vampire to live after his mate died was two and a half weeks." He walks closer to me, pushing me against the back bars of the cage. "I'm going to keep you in here, in this cage, until you agree to stay with me, and not run away. You'll be brought food three times a day, and you will have no visitors. In a week I'll come back and ask for your decision."

I study his face. "And what if I still say no?"

"Then another week." He answers, not missing a beat. "You're going to be in this house one way or another. You'll either be in a cage, or in a room on a soft bed with me, it's your choice."

"I'm not gonna change my mind." I say, I can't, I have to stand my ground. "Even if I stay in a cage forever, I'm never going to stay with you willingly."

His face, it goes from angry to hurt. Like a kicked puppy. I feel like I just kicked a puppy.

"You'll change your mind." He says, walking over to the cage and opening the door, miking sure to shut it behind him, and place a big metal lock on it, a lock similar to the one that was on the cage Blossom was in.

He walks out, shutting the big door and leaving me alone in the darkness again. I wonder if Bubbles is in a room like this. I hope not, she may be Sixteen but she's still terrified of the dark.

I sigh and sit down against the floor of the cage, resting my head against the bars. I wish I had a CD to listen to.


End file.
